Lenticular printing is a printing technology in which a lenticular lens is used to produce images with the ability to change or produce the illusion of movement as the image is viewed from different angles. In particular, the technology can be used to simulate a morphing from one image to another, a motion clip, or a majority of scenes. The lenticular lens is created with an array of magnifying lenses that magnify different parts of the underlying image. Lenticular printing can be used in advertising, marketing, children's books, novelty items, security documents, and other mediums.
To accomplish the lenticular printing effect, two or more images are divided up into equal- or similar-width, narrow image strips. The created image strips from the multiple images are combined and interlaced into a single image so that, for example, a first strip of a first image is disposed first, followed by a first strip of a second image, followed by a second strip of the first image, and so on. The interlaced images can be printed on a document or other substrate. A lenticular array of lenses is bonded to the substrate such that individual lenses of the array are disposed over a pair of interlaced stripes. Light is reflected off each strip and refracted through the lenses in different directions, but with light from all strips of a given image refracted in the same direction. The produced effect is that one full image, or a combination all the image strips of an original image, is viewable when holding the bonded substrate from a certain angle, and another full image, or a combination of all the image strips of another original image, is viewable when holding the bonded substrate from a different angle. Different effects can be achieved by using more or less strips per lens and by altering the width and height of the lens.
Problems exist in the current lenticular systems and methods. In particular, the assembly of the final product usually involves multiple steps, namely, the images having to be processed and combined, and the lens sheet having to be made separately and later combined with the images, often by gluing. The multiple steps of conventional lenticular systems and methods results in increased manufacturing costs. Further, the final product is usually stiff and bulky due to the layering of components.
A need, therefore, exists for lenticular printing systems and methods that allow for easier manufacturing. Further, a need exists for lenticular printing systems and methods that allow for more flexible and manageable final products.